User talk:NightmareHouseFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:MickeyKiller.jpeg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) how do i make a template of Kirby I already have the image i just need the location and year of birth. no death MrRattlesnake101 00:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the template I used was a different one. I reccomend that you should use the Infobox Character template. To find it, click on Add other templates in the Template section while editing and type in "Template: Infobox Character". For the certain rows that can't really be answered, I would put N/A. Hope that helps. :) The Grave Dancer 00:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No possiblity for Kirby Kirby could'nt have possibly died in fourth film because there could be a chance that she could be alive since no one not even the writers have even listed or explained her death. So since Kirby's fate is left unknown The N/A stands for no annoucment meaning that its unknown because she could be possibly alive. So Kirby's name was taken off the death list because wes craven confirmed that she possibly survived. So let me get this straight: Kirby does not have to go on the List of Deaths, while Jill has to? I don't really get that because both of their statuses are unknown. Also, I noticed that you changed my edit on the Jill Roberts page from "Year of death: N/A" to "Year of death: Possibly 2011". I think it would be fair to put the year of death on Jill Roberts' page to N/A because there was no announcement explaining whether or not Jill's status is alive or deceased. The Grave Dancer 01:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Jill Roberts If I lock the page, you won't be able to edit it either... :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm hesitant to completely protect the page - simply because that goes against the whole principal of a "wiki" site. What this wiki needs is an active Admin so that if a page needs to be protected, there is still a user in the community with the ability to edit or unprotect it if need be. Since I am not a member of this community, I don't think it's right for me to involve myself in community disputes. I would encourage you to consider responding to this blog and possibly stepping into that role. As it stands, I've blocked new & unregistered users from editing it, but that's as far as I feel comfortable going at this time. There is a fine line when it comes to staff members involving themselves in the affairs of individual wiki communities. It's been crossed in the past by others, and it rarely turns out well. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Carol 01:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Maybe. Carol 01:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameorn is here It's probably yes or no. I don't know. Carol 01:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Cause it might happen. Carol 01:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Fine. Carol 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here